You fit in my Wallet!
by Edwardelrickay
Summary: Ed finds himslef in a whole new world with large plants and poeple, no wait, he's just really short, maybe here, we'll find friends and information on how to return home, or maybe love, who knows!


A bright light flashed, then went black as Ed entered the other side of the gate. He lay on the ground, dirt piled around him as he woke. The tall plants loomed over him. He blinked his eyes and looked up at the blazing sun. "Where-where am I? He asked him self. He moved each limb to check that he was still functional and sat up. He was still in a gloomy mood. "My auto-mail is still here, I wonder if my transmutation still worked out for Al. What if he's not there? What if it was for nothing?" He questioned himself.

He stood up and leaned against one of the tall plants. They weren't quite like trees but they were really tall, and when he looked to his left, there was a long green wall. He walked up to the wall and stared out across the expanse in front if him. The wall was up to his chest. "Wow this is really short." He said amazed. "Or… No it's just not possible, I must've grown!" He said laughing. He climbed over the wall and stamped the dirt from his boots. Then he looked up and stared. "No, this is not fair. I GIVE UP MYSELF AND HOME FOR THIS!!!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. In front of him, he realized the tree like plants he's woken under were just normal garden flowers.

"I'M SHORT!!!!!" He cried to himself. He just sat there for a while mulling things over in his head. _How could this have happened? Why do I deserve this? Was there something I did that god just won't forgive me for? _He continued to ask himself these types of questions until he felt the earth shake under his feet. "An earth quake?" He thought aloud. No, it wasn't an earth quake, it was the owners of this garden, this back yard, one giant of a person now, and they were much, very much bigger then him.

"RUN!!!!" He yelled as he ran for cover under what was an over sized lawn chair to Edward. A big black dog came his way and as this dog walked by she smelled the small alchemist. She turned toward the chair and bent her large head towards the frightened Edward. "Oh my god, OH my god, OH MY GOD!" he yelled. The dog continued to sniff, then went and trapped him in her jaws. Then a commanding voice called from the patio.

"K.C.! Come!" The female voice called. The canine bent her head down and went slowly towards the patio with her tail between her legs as if she was in trouble for some unknown reason. "What are you doing dog?" The girl asked as she bent down to see what she had in her mouth. Ed froze, pretending to be a toy. A tooth stuck in her side made his face have a little grimace on it. "Well, looks like you found a toy girl, now give it here." The girl said. K.C. paused waiting for the order. "K.C., drop it." She said as she placed her fingers on her nose and squeezed a little to release the dogs' jaws. Then K.C. let the Alchemist go and walked away. "Good girl K.C." she said as she closed the door and carried the alchemist inside.

"Wow, it looks real!" She said, holding him up to her eye, "oh but its hurt." She said with a loving tone, as she noticed the tooth mark in his side. "I'll just have to clean that for you now won't I!" She said excitedly. She walked out of the master bedroom and down the hall to the living room. A round table sat on her right and an old radio to her left on the wall. The floor made of laminated wood and the kitchen to the right beside the table. "We'll go downstairs!" She said as she crossed the room to the stairs that led to her home in the basement apartment. She opened the door and led him down the stairs into a blue painted room. "Welcome to the west residence!" She said to the toy as she waked into the living room. "You look like Edward from that FullMetal Show, so welcome Edward Elric!" She smiled.

She walked past the computer on her left and the kitchen that was small only one person could work in there at a time before it became crowded and walked into the narrow hallway where the bathroom, laundry room and bedrooms were placed. She walked into her bedroom on the far right and turned on the light. A froggy light switch glowed as she looked at her book shelf. The room was suited for 2 people, 2 beds, 2 dressers and a closet for 2. The walls on the right were covered with DN Angel posters and FMA posters. Along with a froggy pillow and FMA manga books pilled out on her bed. On a magnet board over the desk sat a poster with a name and description on it along with an array of FMA pictures and froggy magnets. The poster had the name Kayla on it.

The girl, Kayla, Sat on the bed and looked at the toy more closely before she noticed it was breathing. "OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!!!!" she yelled, hoping the residents out in the living room didn't hear that. She let go of Edward as he fell to her bed spread. He sat there clutching his side and smiled up at her. "Yes I had a grand adventure in that dogs mouth, that you so gratefully saved me from and now I'm here in a giant room full of giant things. Where am I?" He asked still holding his side.

"You're the Real Edward Elric!! Wow this is soo cool, but your..." "Don't say it, I know, and now it's true." He stalled her, He knew what she was going to say. Small. She bent to look at him closer and she smiled. Her big, blue-green eyes shining with adventure. "WOW, this is like ad ream come true; I get to meet the real Edward out of all the people in the world!!" She said excitedly. The she look at his side. "You're hurt though; let me fix that up for you." She said as she went to the Bathroom to get the first aid kit. "Thanks, you're so kind." He said, and he meant it. She was being really kind, to a little person, as much as he hated to say it, he couldn't stop. It was all that was true in this world.

She came back with a hot cloth and a band aid. "Here," She said as she took off his coat and shirt and placed the hot cloth on his cut. "Oww..." He grimaced. It hurt but at least it was being cleaned. She took the cloth away and stuck the band aid on, which wrapped around his middle 2 times. She laughed a bit at that and he did to, till his side hurt.

"So how did you get here?" She asked. "Well, I was trying to save my brother and I woke up in your garden. I don't know why I'm so - short, but I need to find a way back. But first, I plan to learn about this world, so that when I go back, I can tell them all about it, in case it happens to someone else." He said as he stood on the bed.

* * *

**_umm more will come later, but i have to go to bed, so this isn't really going by chapters, i hope you like it!! and don't be afraid to leave reviews, i value your thoughts, not bite and shred them, haha!_**


End file.
